The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, an operating condition controlling method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium, and for example, a semiconductor device comprising a process executing unit configured such that operating conditions can be varied, and an operation control method and a non-transitory computer readable medium for such a semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-35073 discloses a semiconductor device capable of preventing a temperature rise while suppressing interruption of processing. A semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-35073 comprises two CPU (Central Processing Unit) cores. Heating values of the two CPU cores are different from each other, and the heating value of one of the CPU cores is higher than that of the other of the CPU cores. In the semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-35073, when a temperature measured by a temperature sensor succeeds a threshold value, execution of a program in the one of the CPU cores is interrupted. Then, data required for resuming program execution is transferred to the other of the CPU cores from the one of the CPU cores, and program execution is resumed in the other of the CPU cores. After the program execution is resumed, power supply to the one of the CPU cores is cut off, whereby a temperature rise of the CPU is suppressed.